fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaze Purger Magic
Blaze Purger Magic (炎の追放者魔法, Honō no Tsuihōsha Mahō) is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic and a type of Purger Magic, which allows its users to incorporate the element of flame into their own bodies. Description In common, Purger Magic allows its users to harness the power of natural elements, similar to Slayer Magic, however the mechanics of Purger Magic are quite different. With their Magic Purgers can become the element themselves, in part or even in whole. From this, every Purger can not be considered as a human or as an element - they're the combinations of these two parts in their default state. Basing on this, they often can be called as Elementals (在世要素の核(エレメンタル) , Erementaru lit. The Core of Living Element). The Purgers can generate limitless quantities of their respective element and use it just as they please, as they have absolute control over the element they wield. Within this, they can make a use of plethora of spells, which oriented on different purposes. Above that, the Purgers are also immune to their own element and they can replenish their powers with consuming of their own element. Blaze Purger Magic allows its users to have the power of the fire element. Blaze Purgers can utilize the element of fire in almost every of its essence - different blazing flames, magma flames, etc. - in common sense, as they please, turning themselves into Blaze Humans. Also, derived from the history and different legends, continuing to follow the steps of Elementals name, Blaze Purgers attained the names of Salamanders ((火魂存在(サラマンダー) , Saramandā lit. Fire Soul Presense). In addition to their uniqueness, Blaze Purger's fire is quite different from a standart fire or Fire Magic too. While such fire is usual in its appearance, its properties are heintened in several times. The fire of Blaze Purgers can not be extinguish with usual, natural water and Water Magic. The most unique thing within the fire of Blaze Purgers, is that their flames can be served as a power-up for Slayer Mages, for example Dragon Slayers. If they manage to consume such flames, they become much stronger in a matter of seconds. On the other hand, Blaze Purgers can easily witness the fight with Fire Dragon Slayers, as both of these Mages will nullify the damage from their attacks. Moreover, Blaze Purger easily can absorb the fire from Dragon Slayers, while having their usual replenishments. Limits In common things, even such powerful Magic as Purger Magic has its own weaknesses and limits. First of all, there is a way to harm a Purger. If a person, who challenges the Purger eventually comes up with solidification of Purger's body, they will leave them vulnerable. Also, the use of elemental weakness against the other can lead to a full neutralization of the element, which makes up the Purger's body. In the end, even if a Purger can generate limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from damage, which destroys their main "body", no matter what state it's in. In case of Blaze Purgers, the Mages like Standart, Slayer Mages with Water and Ice elements are natural enemies for them. Such Mages as God Slayers with fire element can also deliver a damage to the Purger's body. In some cases, but rarely, it also possible, that some unusual Mages with Wind Magic can also harness some damage to the Blaze Purger via blowing them away in literal sense. Spells Unique Modes Trivia *The article is aproved by Per. *The author decided to make this article on several notes, such as new-found interest in the Purger Magic and becoming bothered with Slayer Magic. Category:Articles in process Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Purger